The present invention relates to an external mirror, such as a rear view or side view mirror, for a motor vehicle. The mirror includes a base that is to be secured to the vehicle, and a housing that is mounted on the base in such a way as to be pivotable about an approximately vertical axis, with the housing accommodating a mirror body that is adjustable via an electric motor. Adjustment members are disposed between the electric motor and the mirror body.
With the heretofore known mirrors of this general type, the electric motor is disposed behind the mirror body within the aforementioned housing. Under these conditions, vibrations that occur while the vehicle is in motion cannot be avoided. These vibrations lead to corresponding, undesired shifting of the mirror, and hence to impairment of visibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an external mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the mirror body, which is disposed in a housing that can be pivoted, is to a large extent protected from vibrations.